Shades of cool
by Kreutzer
Summary: "Pero yo no puedo arreglarlo, no puedo hacerlo mejor y no puedo hacer nada sobre su extraño humor... Pero eres invencible, porque no puedo abrirme camino en tu mundo, porque vives en matices de frialdad. Tu corazón es irrompible" ¿BL?. OoC. [Viñeta]


_Disclairmer: _**South Park pertenece** **a** las enfermas mentes (y voces) de un tal **Trey Parker y** un fulano: **Matt Stone**

_Advertencia:_ Esto es como un coctel de **errores gramaticales, OoC,** delirios existenciales, intento de BL y falta de inspiración, ocasionadas por fumar mientras se ve SP y suena Lana (Banana) de fondo. So, leedlo, no me hago cargo de las consecuencias.

* * *

_C_uando gira el picaporte de la puerta, y lo encuentra absolutamente empapado, con la azabache cabellera pegada a la pálida piel, haciéndose escarcha en sus puntas, y su cuerpo entero tiembla. Por dentro se sobresalta tanto que casi le da un infarto, pero por fuera lo único que espera que haya visto es la una pequeña mueca de sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, naturalmente sale de su estupefacción y hace un movimiento de cabeza, "_entra_". Las emociones se hacen una maraña de dudas inconexas que trepan por la garganta y muerden su lengua, pero igual no pregunta. Al final está bien así, porque él entra sin más. Y, de hecho es mejor, el tampoco quiere explicar el moretón del ojo izquierdo y el porqué de la oscuridad de la casa.

Sin muchas palabras lo guía hasta su habitación, y se encierran ahí. Sin embargo no dice nada, lo ve temblar y recuerda, el frio polar de South Park y la mala calidad del cemento de las paredes (a veces parece hacer un par de grados menos), así que se dirige hacia el montón de ropa limpia-sucia y le alcanza unos harapos viejos –o toallas. Y mientras él se seca, toma las páginas de un pobre libro extraviado para arrancarla, tirarlas y así intentar avivar un poco el fuego.

—Kenny—murmura su nombre, el suyo, con tanta suavidad y tristeza que le recorre una sensación embriagadora.

—_Mmmgh_—responde para luego darse vuelta y mirarlo.

Está sentado en su cama, y sus ojos se clavan directo en sus labios, los finos, suaves y húmedos belfos violáceos (asume que es por el frio) que tienen firmemente atrapados uno de esos tubillos enrollados. Dirige su mirada a los ojos de él, e intenta mandarle un monólogo de desaprobación estrechando sus parpados.

—Fuego—demanda.

Suspira frustrado, y entonces sin querer decir nada, señala al tambor-estufa improvisada. "_Intenta encenderlo con esto, a ver si te atreves._"

Él bufa y pone los ojos en blanco—Vamos, amigo—. Casi ruega, con su voz cansina, desgastada—, no me hagas esto ¿Tú también me vas a dar la espalda? —, y sus ojos azules le miran enormes, ojerosos, cansados.

Su corazón le da otro vuelco y su respiración se agita, termina por sacarle el pitillo de entre los labios y encenderlo por sí mismo. Luego se lo pasa, él lo toma y se recuesta en la cama.

—Gracias—se encoje de hombros, casi como si no le importara—Entonces no estás muy hablador tú tampoco—. Dice lentamente mientras fuma otra calada.

Suspira una vez más.

—No es como si hubiera mucho que contar—responde esperando no haber sonado tan seco como piensa.

Él deja pasar unos largos minutos y sigue consumiendo el cigarro paulatinamente.

Y lo mira con nostalgia sepia, de aquellos día dorados (la infancia que tanto anhelan pero que nunca se dice, porque es como un tabú), fumar, casi como consumiendo su adolescencia a caladas, casi como queriendo ser parte del humo e irse lejos. Perderse entre la garganta y los pulmones, provocar ese efecto de falsa paz, falsa tranquilidad y luego expirado por la nariz, para esfumarse en el aire, unirse a sus nimios átomos.

Y es entonces que él se da cuenta (, no es como si no lo supera, cuesta aceptarlo, duele como mil muertes seguidas). Stanley Marsh, fue y es como ese humo, y ahora se esparce, se desgasta y se deshace hasta volverse invisible. No queda nada del Stan que conoció, no queda nada de aquel del que se enamoró… Y sin embargo, sabiendo que ese humo es tóxico, no puede dejarlo.

—Stan—lo llama, trayéndolo a la realidad de vuelta. Intentando sonar seguro, quizás sí se lo dice, si se permite albergar una esperanza, tal vez así pueda salvarlo. Sus ojos zafiros, algo enrojecidos, soñadores, pesados, se posan en los propios. Y forma las oraciones, elije las palabras correctas y coge el valor necesario para—… ¿me das una seca? —terminar desechando todo a último momento.

El aludido parpadea y apenas puede escuchar el eco de una risa. Susurra un "está bien", mientras mantiene una sonrisa rota y sarcástica al alcanzarle el fino rollo.

Lo toma entre sus dedos cuidadosamente, deja caer su espalda en el estómago del otro procurando no afectar su respiración, y sin más prefacios lo fuma.

Después de todo, las esperanzas son como Stanley, y Stanley es humo. Y él, Kenneth McCormick son como los pulmones que consumen el humo toxico, mientras se oscurecen cada vez un poco más.

* * *

**N/A= (?)**

Miu!~


End file.
